I Can't Change
by bailford
Summary: Hermione and Ron are married and all they want is to begin a family but Ron is incapable of having children on account of Ron being injured during the war. Hermione convinces him to help her have a child by agreeing to artificial insemination, but nothing goes as planned. Take a wild guess who the donor is...
1. Chapter 1: It's What I Want

_Hey guys, this is a story I began on another account but decided to start fresh and re-write it on my new account. So hopefully you like it but I feel like I should go ahead and give you the spiel now (:_

_First off, constructive criticism and praise lets me know how I'm doing and so far, so I welcome it – please let me know what you think. Secondly, if it takes me awhile to post, I haven't ditched, but I do have a life, school, friends and I am in College so I don't always have a lot of free time to spare. I don't have a full out plan for this story and I've been making it up as I go along. There will be days without posts and a day with three, it just sort of depends, but please don't give up on me! I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible, so please if you have any suggestions about my writing, feel free to let me know. No bashing though, please. And finally, this story is going to sort of fly by, I hate beating around the bush, because I don't want to drag it on forever. I want it to have lots of chapters, but I still haven't totally figured out the sequence of events yet, so we're just going to have to see what happens. I don't want to dawdle too much, and lose my readers, but I don't want to skip important parts. Thank you. -Bailey_

-1-

"Ron, please just listen to me." Hermione took a deep breath and started her little speech, "I know you hate this topic, but I can't stop thinking about it. I want a child more than anything, and I have wanted one for this entire marriage. We've been married for three years and all I've ever asked is that you support me." Hermione whispered, weak and soft, afraid of his response.

"I love you so much Hermione and I'm behind you 200 percent on everything but this. You know I can't. We've gone over this a million times. I'd love a kid as well – to be a father is my dream, but the doctor said I couldn't and that I never will be able to. Did you not hear him? We've seen every doctor around, and it's all been the same verdict Hermione Don't you get that I can't?" Ron said rationally, trying not to get frustrated.

"I'm not an idiot Ron, so don't get mad at me." Hermione screamed but lowered her voice and said even softer. "There are options you know."

"We are NOT adopting. I want to be the biological father of this child." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"There is artificial insemination you know-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by an angry Ron.

"I said I want to be the biological father of our child."

"But you still will be Ron. Well not biologically..." She was slumped in her chair, pushing food around her dinner plate, regretting bringing this up with him again.

"That baby won't have any of my genes. It'll have your traits and some crap person's DNA. That isn't right Hermione. It can't possibly be my child if WE didn't conceive it. It's just a reminder everyday as to how I've failed in life, how I've disappointed you. Look at my mum and dad - seven kids Hermione! Seven! And I can't even give you what you want. I know there are options; you think I haven't considered them? I just don't want a child that isn't mine, every time I saw I would just know Hermione, it isn't the same. It would be getting all your amazing traits, but I wouldn't be a part of the baby, not even a little." He huffed in a disgusted voice and got up to leave when Hermione stood up and pushed him back down in his chair. "It's so bad it can't even be fixed magically, and they don't even have the ability to take my DNA to give to you. This problem is so beyond anything I thought."

She grabbed his face in her hands and said, "Ron – listen to me. I will love you no matter what; you don't disappoint me, ever. This child will grow up with you as a role model and a father nonetheless. You will be the father of my child, not the man who gave it DNA. This child will grow up knowing you, and loving you, as it's father, you can be sure of that. But I need to do this, and I will with or without your support, but I would prefer to have your support. I don't want to do this on my own. Just think about it, okay?" With lose last, sad words, she kissed his forehead, lips lingering there for a moment and then went to the bedroom.

Hermione knew the facts as well as he did, but she didn't want this to be such an issue that it strained their marriage. There was no doubt in her mind that Ron would be an unbelievable dad and she wanted to allow him the chance, along with herself the chance at being a mother and this was the only way she knew how to give them both that chance. She knew that it was a long shot and Ron must still be steaming from their constant bickering about the subject but he needed to know she was being serious, and she knew that because he loved her as much as he did, that he'd make the right decision for them both. And it was that thought that sent her into a restless sleep, dreading the following morning. Waking up next to a grumpy Ron was not the ideal situation.

But, when she woke up, he was gone and a note was lying on her pillow. _Hermione, I've gone out for breakfast to think. Decided we have a lot to talk about, but this time I'm doing the talking, and you're going to listen. Just know that I'm sorry and I love you. Should be back home soon so meet me downstairs. Love you._

_-R_

She smiled at that, slipped on slippers and found Ron waiting for her when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning," she said, surprised at his change in attitude. She kissed him and sat down across from him. "What brought about this pleasant change in attitude?"

"Hermione, before you start, I just want you to know, that whatever happens. I just want to make you happy. And I think this will help our family-"

"Oh, Ron you always make me happy, don't feel obligated to do this."

"I don't. I want to do this so let me say it before I change my mind. Hermione, let's do it." He paused, took a deep breath and continued, "Let's have a baby! I want to do this, so don't say anything else about it. I love you." Ron smiled at her sincerely, and Hermione waved off any thoughts of doubt and kissed him with more passion that she ever had, smiling at the thought that in 9 months they were going to have a little baby girl or boy.

But Ron was not as happy. He wanted a child, sure, but he still wasn't happy about the way that he was going to get a son or daughter, one with the genes of his wife and some sperm donor, who has so much he can afford to help someone else have a kid. It made Ron sick to his stomach but he kissed her back with all he was worth and tried to think positively for Hermione because he knew this meant the world to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Procedure

-2-

Hermione applied online for a brochure, being the bookworm she was, scheduled an appointment for that weekend, and read up on everything she could get her hands on. That weekend, she made sure Ron was awake and they drove to the nearest muggle hospital.

They arrived at the hospital, half an hour early for their appointment, and approached the nurse sitting behind the shiny white desk of the prenatal care department. Hermione walked up the woman and said, "We have a 12:00 appointment with Dr. Livingston."

The nurse gave them a weak smile, obviously tired. She said, "Ah yes, he can see you now, I'll take you back in a moment." She grabbed some folders and motioned for them to come through the doors to the cold, linoleum hallway of the inner-hospital. They were escorted into a room and a handsome young doctor was sitting at his desk and said, "One minute, sorry, just finishing up an e-mail here."

Ron looked at Hermione and whispered from the side of his mouth, "What on earth is an e-mail?"

Hermione just laughed at him and said, "I'll explain it later."

The doctor turned around, picking up the folders the nurse left on his desk and slid on the floor until he came sitting in front of his desk facing Hermione and Ron. He gave them a large smile and motioned for them to sit down. "Now, I assume, you Mrs. Weasley have made all the necessary arrangements and read all the books I recommended. Before either of you begin, I know how hard this must be, I myself had the same problem, so my wife and I tried the same thing, and we have 4 children now. I know how you feel, exactly, and I want to tell you that you are making the right choice given your situation."

"Thank you so much Dr. Livingston-" Hermione began.

"Oh, please call me Tony." He said.

"Tony, then. I did study them, yes. But I think we're ready, I just wanted to make sure that you'll be our doctor for this whole procedure. I plan a lot, and I do not like to deviate from the plan. I know your credentials, and I trust you and only you in this." Hermione said, nervously, while Ron sat there trying not to look disinterested.

"Of course. Anything to make you more comfortable. Now, this might take awhile, but we have to have you fill out your criteria, and put you through some tests to make sure that you're able to have children Hermione, just to double check. We are going to take an ultrasound, and a blood test. We can do it all today, but you may have to wait awhile longer, if that's okay. While you're waiting, you can fill out these forms. These are criteria for what kind of traits you would like to have in a child looks-wise or personality wise. Now, obviously we aren't programming the DNA, but this is just giving you the gene pool you would like your child or children to be made up of. When we take the sperm from our donors, we catalog their traits. This is just an easy way for us to match you and the donor. It's not required, but we definitely recommend it." Dr. Livingston handed them the clipboard and gave them directions to their next destination. "You're going to get an ultrasound right now, they're expecting you, so go now before they get a long line. I'll check back in with you later, and here's my card if you need anything. My cell is on the back."

As they were walking out of the office Ron said puzzled, "Hermione, what's a cell?"

"How many times have I explained this to you. A cell phone is a portable telephone." Hermione said laughing.

Ron blushed. "You mean that ugly thing that your parents always call us on?"

"Yeah, that thing." Hermione laughed and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her. When they arrived at their destination the woman knew who they were and sent them inside. She laid Hermione down on a bed, and rubbed cold gel on her stomach. Hermione shivered at the coldness and the woman said, "That usually happens, still haven't figured out a way to make it warmer."

Ron made a move to pull out his wand but Hermione almost imperceptibly shook her head at him and pulled his hand from his pocket and sighed. The woman picked up the little connection to the ultra-sound machine and moved in over Hermione's uterus and cervix. She looked for a minutes and then finally decided that everything was okay. She paged the doctor who came and made a few more checks. "Well, Mrs. Weasley, looks like everything's okay." Hermione still wasn't used to being Mrs. Weasley, that was always Ron's mom. She smiled as she though about it and looked at the doctor.

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione yelped and Ron nodded along with her.

The doctor directed them to the place where she'd get her blood drawn. Hermione sat calmly, knowing the routine, and the nurse wrapped the rubber around the top of her arm and put the needle into her arm. Hermione calmly watched the blood drip into the little bag. She looked over at Ron, and he looked a little green. "Ron, are you okay?"

"Uhm, not really, can we just get this over with?"

The nurse looked at him and smirked a little, "It's almost over, don't worry. You can leave the room if you'd like though, sir."

While they were waiting for the results of the results, they sat in the waiting room, looking over the paperwork. They filled out the required forms and skipped over the rest of the papers by Ron's suggestion, Hermione could tell he was still pretty uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to look Ron I'll just pick these out myself. This was supposed to be the both of us doing this together, but clearly you still don't give a shit. I don't want you to lie to me, but we've already started this process because you said you would support me. I know what qualities I'd like this baby to have, and most of them come from your personality, but actually now that I think about it, being a stubborn git is one trait I'm glad that baby won't inherit from you. I could care less of the race, or appearance, or even personality of this baby, because I will love it regardless, because it is OUR child. But if you're going to continue to be this apathetic about our future child maybe you should just leave," Hermione said looking at him square in the face. _At least he has the decency to look a little guilty._

"Just go ahead and pick them out if you know what you want Hermione," Ron said.

"You always see things in black or white Ronald. My point isn't that I want to pick out all the traits, my point is that I want you to care and participate in this. It is ridiculous that that is all you took from what I said. That would be all you listened to, right? Maybe you forgot that just one bloody week ago you said you wanted to do this with me. I know you are upset that this baby wont' be a part of you, but it will be. I mean, we could ask for a donor with red hair and freckles, we could ask for a donor who is tall and handsome, but you're acting like you want nothing to do with this baby. It's a child we're bringing into the world, our child, a new life, and it is something to cherish, so help me look," Hermione said.

"Yeah, you're right, I did say that. I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just still a little nervous about this," he said with a little hesitation. "But we are not giving the poor child red hair." They both laughed and began pouring over the pages of donor traits, well Hermione was but Ron was trying to save face with her, and Hermione too engrossed to notice he wasn't as interested as she was. When they were all finished they handed that to the nurse as well and went to sit back down again.

"Great, your results have come in and you guys are all set. I've set up the day for the fifth of next month, so make sure you guys are prepared. It really should take too long. The appointment is at 7:30 in the morning, so that you can stay in the hospital and make sure everything went fine. It's not as serious as surgery, but it's still good to make sure there are no complications, okay? Be here at 7:00 and we'll get you into gear. See you then." He shuffled them out of the office, and bid them goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Sure

That Thursday, Ron and Hermione drove to the hospital and the atmosphere in the car was so tense, Hermione wondered how there was even room for them in it. Hermione was tired and shaking, and Ron was doing his best to comfort her but he was just as jittery. She knew Tony had planned it this early because Hermione was supposed to be ovulating. If they had waited longer, they'd have to wait another month. In her mind, she kept imagining having a baby and it both scared her to death and excited her all at once, but at this point in her life, she was as ready as she could be.

When they got to the hospital, Ron held Hermione's hand and they dawdled a little walking to Dr. Livingston's office, but the man in question was anticipating their knock on the door.

"Yes, come on in you two. I can flat out see how nervous you are so I want you both to take deep calming breaths-" He looked at Ron and continued "without hyperventilating and Hermione, I need you to go put this on, and then lay down on the bed." He handed the robe to Hermione and discussed the logistics of the procedure with Ron, assuring him that everything was going to go fine. Once she'd lain down on the bed, the two men rolled the bed to the room where they'd be doing the procedure. Ron carefully massaged her shoulders as they were waiting for the new doctor and left telling her that'd he'd be waiting out in the waiting room. Hermione nodded at him with tears in her eyes.

Ron laughed, "Hermione, you're gonna be fine. I promise they'll come get me if you get scared okay. It'll go perfect." Hermione gave him a death glare and slapped him lightly on the cheek but accepted his kiss anyways. Ron's smile faltered, letting her just for this moment feel like she had things under control even though she knew as much as the next person that everything that came after this was out of her hands. Hermione turned her attention to the peeling whitewashed wall so she didn't have to watch Ron walk out of the room.

"Okay Hermione, this is going to feel really odd, but we can't put you under for this. Say hello to donor number 54632." Hermione gave the doctor a strained smile as a syringe was uncomfortably pushed deeply inside her. It almost hurt more than being stunned by Ron in their underground DADA class. The doctor pushed the syringe farther up and it brought tears to her eyes it pinched so bad, but she could only hope this pain was worth it.

Hermione slept at the hospital that night even though she felt absolutely fine. Ron stayed with her the whole time, legs jiggling and nervously tapping his fingers on Hermione's legs as she laid in the hospital bed.

Hermione slapped his hands to remind him occasionally that everything was fine and that if anyone should be nervous it should be her. "At least we know who the woman is in this family." Hermione giggled trying to loosen the mood. Ron genuinely laughed at that and for the first time during this whole ordeal, he felt comfortable, like this might be okay after all. Hermione could feel him loosen up and finally fell asleep, with Ron following close behind.

The weeks went by and they hadn't gone back to the doctor's office yet. Hermione was nervous about scheduling an appointment and Ron was getting so irritating about it that she couldn't even stand to be around him. Even though Hermione knew the anger wasn't from the fact that they'd decided to go through with this, she couldn't bring herself to call the doctor.

"Ron, I know something has been bothering you, and I don't like being lied to. So tell me what's really wrong," she said when she finally decided to confront the issue one day.

"Mhm, I don't know Hermione, maybe it's the fact that it's been two months since you've scheduled an appointment. They've got to be able to tell by now." Ron said anxiously.

"Is that what you're worried about? That we're never going to have kids?" He didn't say anything but Hermione forced him to look at her. "I know you might not understand, but my intuition says that I'm pregnant, and I've missed my period."

Ron gently touched her flat belly and said, "I hope so. You'd be my hero forever." He gave a slight laugh at that.

"I'll schedule the appointment for tomorrow. They're never busy Sunday mornings."

"Thank you." He paused breathing in her perfume. "Thank you so much."

Hermione called the hospital right after Ron left for work. She made sure to schedule early in the morning, and double-checked that Tony was the one giving them the check up. She'd grown really attached to him. He was the only one in the hospital who seemed competent enough to deliver a baby.

She literally had to drag Ron out of bed in his pajamas to the car the next morning. She stuck him in the passenger seat and when they arrived at the hospital, she told him, "Ronald Weasley, get out of this car right now before I go hormonal on your arse. You are not going to miss my first appointment."

Ron jumped out of the seat, and escorted her to the hospital. The doctor conducted a few tests and an ultrasound. "Well, Hermione, looks like you're 5 weeks pregnant. Congratulations! You're baby will be due early March."

Hermione looked absolutely blissful, until she looked over at Ron who was looking a little green. "This is great news, isn't it baby?" She almost forcefully asked, breaking Ron out of his panic.

"Yeah, it is, this is going to be great," Ron responded.

Hermione scoffed and looked back over to her doctor. "Tony, when should we schedule another appointment?" Hermione asked after she wiped the cold gel from her stomach.

"I've scheduled your appointment for the 29th of next month, which will be August, for your 3-month check-up. I hope that's okay." Dr. Livingston immediately replied.

"Yes, thanks, we'll be there." Ron followed Hermione without a word. When they arrived outside, Hermione absent-mindedly said, "I'm starving. Can we go out for lunch?"

"That's something I can do. How about the pub for some steak and guinness pie with chips and some sticky toffee pudding?" Hermione licked her lips, and nodded her head, mind too full of pudding to reply with an intelligent answer. Ron ordered and they waited for their food talking about nonsensical things. They grabbed the food and headed home so they could eat in peace, and where smoke wasn't overwhelming the baby. Leave it to Ron to think of something like that, Hermione's lips smiled at the thought.

They ate in silence, they drank in silence, and they watched t.v. in silence until Hermione begged to know, "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"What about names? Can we please come up with some names?"

"Ronald Jacob Weasley."

"I want him to have an un-family name. Not a jr. What about a girl?"

"Justina Renault Weasley."

"Oh Ronald, that's absolutely putrid. You cannot be serious…"

"I'm so serious Hermione, those are family names. You wanted to have a child, and I think the least we could do is make sure the child has some sort of semblance of the Weasley side, don't you think?" Ron retorted.

"Do you always just happen to say the wrong thing, or do you always try to purposefully hurt me? You're such a bastard sometimes. And you know what? I'm not going to put up with this bloody shit. After everything you've said in support of this baby, you're really doing a shit job of making me feel supported. I am not going to gripe at you – I'm just going to tell you like it is. I decided a long time ago that if you didn't love me or the idea of having kids enough, that I will do this on my own. No matter where we go, no matter what we're doing, you're angry or depressed. You say it's because of work but I know better. Being upset because of work has nothing to do with us-".

"It does Hermione, because I got fired."

"W-w-what are you talking about? No, Ron, seriously, you can't be fired. How long?" Hermione asked seethingly.

"Hermione, calm down, the Ministry fired me a week ago, but I got another job. Working for a big Auror company. Just outside of London. I can apparate there, but it's less pay. Not so much less. But I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd react this way. Not letting me finish my sentence because you were too worried about the future already. Hermione-this isn't one of those things that you can plan out. Your life isn't going to go as you planned it, it just doesn't work that way. That-" Ron said pointing to her stomach, "is going to take a while for me to get used to. I'm doubting now more than ever that I am ready for this. But there are going to be times when you feel out of control and now must be one of them, because this sure as hell isn't my fault. I said we could do it but that didn't mean I was necessarily happy about it or didn't have doubts. But you couldn't let it go, you just HAD to be a mother…" He stopped, looking at Hermione's face, watching the tears stream down.

"Well, Ron. I'm glad we got this sorted out now. But I have to wonder why you even agreed to it. I told you I didn't want to do this on my own. But it's not your baby anyways-is that it? You might not be able to get used to the idea of having a baby, but it's coming. But, here's something you can get used to." Hermione five starred him right in the sensitive part of his cheek, leaving a handprint and an utterly bewildered Ron and said, "When you're ready to apologize, you can come see me. I'll be at your mother's." She went upstairs, and threw some clothing into her suitcase, and floo'd to her mother-in-law's house, only to be greeted by a less than enthused Molly Weasley.

"I really don't know what to tell you dear. That boy will never grow up. He'll never get used to the idea. It's really not his fault, this whole fight-" Molly was cut off by an enraged Hermione.

"So you're telling me that me wanting a child is the reason why Ron and myself are fighting. You're telling me that I'm the one being selfish? You're telling me that this is all my fault because he agreed to something he didn't actually want but pretended he was supporting me?" Hermione screamed at her.

"Hermione dear, I love you like my own daughter, but you really weren't thinking of Ron were you? And now the deed is done and there is nothing you can do but wait." Molly said, trying to find the right words. "If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. I know you wanted this, but you're not the only one in the relationship."

"Well, I'm about to be. He told me this is what he wanted. And then I find out that even if I had this child, he would never have loved it. He doesn't want it. But I'm keeping this baby, and Ron can be a part of this baby's life if he wants, but this isn't some small row. This baby is mine. And I'm to blame for this when Ron lied to make me happy, and then told me off? Yes, definitely." Hermione was beyond thinking straight. "You know what? I can't do this anymore. I'm filing for a divorce."

"Hermione, don't do anything rash. He loves you, but now is not the right time to have a baby."

"For him it's not, but when will it ever be okay for him? I want a baby, and now is the right time for me. I'm 25, and I've been married to him for three years. He wouldn't be able to make up his mind in 10. And not only am I not willing to wait that long, I'm not going to wait that long. I was just being unrealistic when I expected Ron to compromise, but he can't give me what I need – physically and emotionally."


	4. Chapter 4: On Her Own

She flooed back to the house, forgetting her earlier resolution not to return until Ron apologized. She stumbled on the hearth of an empty house and she quickly peeked into the kitchen and the office – the two most likely places Ron would be. She didn't see him, so she thought it was safe for her to quickly pack her things up, divide up the houses' furniture, and leave the divorce papers out where Ron could see them. She figured Pig would know where to find her, since she'd been around for a few years.

As she was carrying the suitcase down the narrow steps to the living room, those ugly stairs she would never miss, Ron came in the door, stumbling everywhere and looking on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god Ron, what happened?" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, is that really yuh? Oh God, really 'm so glad tha' yuh came ba-" Hiccup. "-ck." Ron stuttered.

"I can't do this anymore with you. Drunk? Is this how you'd come home with a baby in the house if you were unhappy one night? You're damn right that you're not your father! He wouldn't ever do that. I can't believe you. Whether you thought I left for good or not – that doesn't justify going out to get drunk, you idiot. Get your arse up here, I'm putting you to bed." He stumbled up the stairs she was waiting on, and she grabbed his hand and began dragging him into the room.

"You smell disgusting," Hermione said as she began to take Ron's clothes off.

"You trying to take advantage of me, are ya Hermione?" Ron said, as a little spittle gathered around the corners of his mouth.

"No, actually I am not. Believe it or not, I don't find you sexy in this drunken state. I can't believe you got to this point Ron," Hermione said.

"But you left me," Ron said.

"I told you where you could find me to to fix the problem, but even your mother supported you. I am going to stay true to my convictions though, and no one can convince me otherwise. I deserve an apology from you," Hermione said. "But it got me so mad, I went out today and filed divorce papers. They will be waiting for you in the office in the morning." Hermione kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry that it panned out like this Ron, but I want this, and you don't. It may seem silly to you that a baby that isn't even born yet is breaking apart our marriage, but it isn't really the baby, it's your unbelievable stubborn streak. I thought you wanted what I wanted, but I can't sacrifice what I want for you. I love you, I always will, but this is what I want. Some people are born to do things for others, born to preach, born to be aurors, and I was born to be a mother, I can feel it down to my core. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything, especially now that it's within my reach."

Ron's eyes bugged out, and he said, "You're not serious Hermione, you can't be! I'll get over things I really will, but I love you, and you're tearing this relationship up. You can't just null a marriage that really had something going. We've made it this far. Please don't do this."

"Here's the thing Ron, I love you, but I want to start a family, and you obviously don't. You're only saying that because you don't want a divorce, but what will happen 7 months from now, with the baby here? You just don't know, because you can't predict the future. But a baby isn't a wedge, it's a life, a new life, and if you're not going to love it whether it comes from your flesh and blood or not, then you're not going to see it. And if you can't love it just because it's a part of me, then you don't deserve it. I want this baby, and you're not going to take that away from me. I'm not tearing up this relationship, I'm divorcing it," Hermione yelled back.

"Whatever, Hermione. I can't even look at you right now. I'll call you later this week to talk more about it," Ron said, as he rolled over and closed his eyes as hard as he could.

"Goodnight Ronald," Hermione said.

A few days later Hermione finally got the phone call she had been waiting for. Ron said he had decided to sign the papers, only to give her what she wanted, which was a baby and a happy life with it.

"You're right Hermione, I'm not ready, and while you make think I'm a selfish bastard, I want to give this to you, so I don't end up being a dad who resents his own kid. That's just not fair. I love you, but don't ever call me selfish again. And let me know if you need anything, okay?" Ron said.

"Thank you Ronald, for being so level-headed about this. I thought I'd have to fight you. It could have been different, but I think everything happens for a reason, n the end. We just don't know the greater plan yet. What do you want to do about our assets?" Hermione asked.

"I don't need any of this Hermione. I made this life with you, and the biggest part of my life is walking out on me. All I want is the t.v. since I know you don't watch it anyways, but I can't live here without you, so you can have everything."

"Oh, Ronald…" Hermione began. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I, 'Mione. But you're right, there are better things waiting for us out there. I can only hope that things happen for a reason." He said.

After he left with his clothes and small belongings, Hermione sat down on the couch and finally began to cry, something she'd been waiting to happen since she walked back into the house. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her mom's cell phone.

"Hermione dear?" Jane Grainger asked.

"Mom?" She said through hysterical sobs.

"Oh Hermione, what has happened?"

"Can you and dad come over? I need you here with me. Something happened that I haven't told you about, but you should probably hear it, as it has a lot to do with my impending divorce." Hermione had told her parents of Ron's resistance to her procedure and updated them often on the progress of the procedure and her plans, but they didn't know of the most recent occurrence earlier that week, and Hermione just needed her mother at a time like this.

As soon as they walked in, Hermione's dad, Robert, said, "I knew he was no good for our Hermione."

"Dad, you haven't even heard what I've had to say, or the whole story. Please don't judge him. I do still love him, this isn't about that at all, it isn't as if the marriage just deteriorated, there was just a huge difference in priorities father. This isn't a rash decision, and even if I were, I am grown enough to make my own mistakes. My instincts are telling me that this baby is more important than I could even imagine, and I just don't have it in me to believe that this baby will bring me anything but happiness," Hermione said.

"Well, we love you no matter what and we'll always be here when you need us. I'm glad you came actually, I've been wanting to see these ultrasounds." Hermione's mom replied, sensing the anguish and not wanting to upset her daughter even more. At this, Hermione burst into tears.

"Oh mom, it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Wait until you see your grand-baby." Hermione fished around in her bag until she found the small picture she'd been searching for.

She left it with her parents, letting them ooh and aah over it while she began to make some lunch. Her parents stayed long enough to eat, telling her they'd be happy for her company at any time, and they parted ways. Hermione dragged her feet up to her now empty bedroom and promptly fell asleep on top of the covers.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

The sun beamed through the drawn-back curtains and lay quietly against the sheets, warming Hermione thoroughly, and gently coaxing her awake. She looked down at her attire from the day before, _I need to start getting more sleep if I'm falling asleep with my clothes on. _

She dragged herself out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. She received a message from one of the ministry work owls they use in the Department of Magical Creatures, where she worked.

_Hermione, _

_It has come to our attention here at the department that you have become pregnant, despite that you haven't yet told us (although hopefully you were going to), we have our sources. We just want to formally congratulate you and to say we cannot wait to see the newest addition to your family when it finally arrives. _

_Knowing how ferociously you work and how dedicated you have been since you began working with us the summer after you graduated Hogwarts, we wanted to let you know – or shall we say demand – that you will be unable to work for your full pregnancy as you most likely intend to do. _

_I'm sure you are already scoffing, but trust us Hermione that we have your best interests at heart. We will dearly miss you upon your absence, but it is imperative for your health! Let us know when you should like to begin your break and we will approve it, no problem. As of now, we are still clearing you to work, but we will be watching you. You have surely put your time in, never having taken any breaks since you've begun working with us, so despite the circumstances we would have demanded you take a break anyway._

_You deserve this happiness Hermione, and coming from a dear friend as well as boss of yours, you'd better not argue._

_Sincerely, _

_Hagrid _

_Human Resources Correspondent_

_Department of Magical Creatures_

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, _they know me too well_. She left the opened letter laying on the counter while she began to make some coffee, although when she opened the bag, a horrendous smell hit her.

"Well, I guess I'm sticking to tea now," she mumbled to herself. Then she began to make a huge breakfast. _I don't think I've ever been this hungry, hopefully this is normal._

Hermione took the time to call her mom and held the phone up to her ear as she continued to eat.

"Mom? Would you like to come with me to my next appointment, on the 29th? 2 weeks from now?"

"I wouldn't miss it sweetpea!"

On the 29th, her mom arrived promptly to pick Hermione up for her appointment.

"Hermione, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Granger called out into the seemingly empty house.

"Yeah, just hold one second, this morning sickness is killing me. What is that god awful smell?" Sounds of retching came from down the hall, and Mrs. Granger just smiled and walked away.

Hermione finally appeared and glanced at the clock, "8:00! Mum we have to leave right now or we'll never make it." Hermione grabbed the car keys and darted out to the car as fast as a 3-months pregnant woman is able to. Her mom followed her, giggling somewhat as Hermione awkwardly tried to get into the front seat. "Hurry up Mum!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." When they were both fully situated in the car, Hermione turned on the radio and jiggled her fingers during their scenic drive back into town. Hermione's parents lived in the English countryside, and although Hermione usually enjoyed the scenic drive downtown, now was the worst time to be so far. She had to pee like a racehorse, and they were going to be late for her appointment. _Hopefully Dr. Livingston will wait for a little while._ Hermione thought.

When they'd finally arrived, they entered the building and Hermione told her mom to check in at the counter while she went to the bathroom. When Hermione came back her mom was waiting for her in the chairs and told her, "They said your doctor will be right out."

"Okay. Thank you for checking in. I hate not being able to control my bladder. I can already tell the next 6 months are going to be hell. But it will be worth-."

"Hello Hermione, and Mrs. Granger I suppose? Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"Uhmm, divorce?"

"Between now and last month that I saw you?"

"Yeah, it was sort of a spur-of –the-moment thing, but I'd prefer not to talk about it. Right now, we're just here for the ultrasound. So, lead on!"

He looked quizzical, but bowed to Hermione's request. They entered a small dark room, and Dr. Livingston sat down in front of a machine. "I usually don't do the ultra-sound but we just fired our ultra-sound technician, so I'm going to have to for the time being. I don't mind it though, now lift up your shirt." Hermione did as she was told, and he squirted the familiar blue gel on her stomach.

"Omgosh!"

"Is it cold?" Hermione shook her head yes, and Dr. Livingston smiled. "Sorry, forgot to warn you, it's been awhile since I've done this."

"I should have remembered from last time!" She replied, "That stuff never gets any less cold."

Hermione leaned back, and Dr. Livingston moved the camera into her vision. He rubbed the gel on her stomach with the attachment and moved around her stomach, showing her the different angles of her baby. "Wait, a second, this does not look right." Dr. Livingston said. "One second, I'm gonna need a second opinion on this." He left the room momentarily, returning with another doctor. They were whispering excitedly and Dr. Livingston showed him the picture of Hermione's baby.

"No, you're definitely right. You might want to tell her because I have a feeling that she has no idea. Mary probably would never have known." The doctor said and smiled reassuringly before he left the room.

"What's that all about, is something wrong? What's wrong with my baby?" Hermione said, almost to the point of screaming.

"Babies, plural, more than one, and nothing is wrong with them, they seem to be perfectly healthy." Dr. Livingston said.

"How many exactly are we talking here?" Hermione said nervously.

"You're having triplets!" Dr. Livingston replied.

"3? Well, bloody hell. Wasn't expecting that." Hermione said quietly, hyperventilating. "Exactly whose sperm did I use? Gods."


	6. Chapter 6: Carrying On

After Hermione had received the shock of her life – albeit an exciting and not entirely unwelcome one – her and her mother returned to her home.

"What am I supposed to do with three babies on my own mum? I mean one baby on my own seems mildly less debilitating than being a single mother of three children of the same age. I don't know how I am going to do that. I just –" Hermione began before her mother cut her off.

"Hermione, dear, you know I will support you through this entire thing. Husband or not, I would be there with you every step of the way. Throughout this pregnancy I planned on being there for you anyways, now just with a little more support. Your father and I are so excited at the idea of finally getting to hold grandbabies, and there isn't a thing we wouldn't do for you. So stop your fretting and don't think about the future – think about now and what a blessing this will be for our family and for you. Take this day-by-day love, and it will all work out the way the fates have planned for you, but I have no doubt you will find your confidence, because I already know you'll be an amazing mum – you were taught by the best," Jane said, winking conspiratorially at Hermione, who giggled a little at the comment.

"That I was," Hermione smiled despite being a little teary-eyed when she said it. "I love you so much, mum." She pulled her in for a hug and the two women stood there, arms wrapped tightly around one another with tears of joy, excitement, and anxiety mingling together.

Finally they broke apart, and Hermione, trying to make light of the situation, told her mother she didn't need to stay, as she was sure her father was waiting for dinner and also needed to hear the exciting news. Jane parted with Hermione after finally ensuring, mostly for herself, that Hermione was okay to be left alone, and finally gave her a kiss and wave goodbye as she stepped into the floo that Hermione had hooked up to their house.

Once she departed, Hermione sank down on the couch, finally letting the events and news of the day catch up with her. _What a day. Oh my gods. I can't even believe it. What am I supposed to do with three babies? Love them, of course, that's a given. But three babies to raise on my own is a tough situation, despite the help from my mum, and I don't want to burden her all the time. _She sighed. _I guess I just have to trust that fate has some sort of plan for me, and that things will end up with a happy ending._

She finally worked up the energy to cook herself some dinner, which she might say she finished like a voracious cow, but who really cares when you're living alone and eating for four. She finally dragged herself upstairs, changed into a long t-shirt just before she collapsed into bed.

Throughout the next week, Hermione began to obsessively check her bump in the mirror the moment she awoke in the mornings. She had her month four check up was approaching more quickly than she ever could have imagined, and now that her belly was getting so large, she was getting more accustomed to the idea of triplets as well as more prepared. She couldn't be happier, although sometimes when she sat by herself in her empty home she couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret that she didn't have anyone to share this happiness with her.


End file.
